Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lithographic apparatus, a method for positioning an object in a lithographic apparatus and a device manufacturing method.
Description of the Related Art
A lithographic apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a substrate, usually onto a target portion of the substrate. A lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In such a case, a patterning device, which is alternatively referred to as a mask or a reticle, may be used to generate a circuit pattern to be formed on an individual layer of the IC. This pattern can be transferred onto a target portion (e.g. including part of, one, or several dies) on a substrate (e.g. a silicon wafer). Transfer of the pattern is typically via imaging onto a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist) provided on the substrate. In general, a single substrate will contain a network of adjacent target portions that are successively patterned. Conventional lithographic apparatus include so-called steppers, in which each target portion is irradiated by exposing an entire pattern onto the target portion at once, and so-called scanners, in which each target portion is irradiated by scanning the pattern through a radiation beam in a given direction (the “scanning”-direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate parallel or anti-parallel to this direction. It is also possible to transfer the pattern from the patterning device to the substrate by imprinting the pattern onto the substrate.
A lithographic apparatus usually comprises a moveable object, e.g. a support constructed to hold the patterning device, a support constructed to hold a substrate or a support that holds an optical element. To supply power to the moveable object, to exchange drive and/or measurement signals, and/or to supply cooling water to the moveable object, a set of cables and/or tubing may be provided between the moveable object and a ‘fixed world’. These cables and tubing are usually, but not always, supported by a cable and tubing carrier arranged between the moveable object and the ‘fixed’ world, which may alternatively be referred to as a cable slab. Such a set of cables and/or tubing or the cable and tubing carrier is supported at the moveable object and at the fixed world and is usually not supported in between as it is free to move along with the moveable object. Measures may be taken to prevent sagging of the set of the cables and/or tubing or the cable and tubing carrier. An example thereof are two plates at opposite sides of the set of the cables and/or tubing or the cable and tubing carrier to force the set of the cables and/or tubing or the cable and tubing carrier into a preferred shape.
However, these plates are not able to fully prevent the set of the cables and/or tubing or the cable and tubing carrier to move perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the set of the cables and/or tubing or cable and tubing carrier in case of relatively high accelerations of the moveable object. This movement of the set of the cables and/or tubing or the cable and tubing carrier introduces disturbance forces to the moveable object causing the position accuracy of the moveable object to decrease and furthermore increases the wear of the set of the cables and/or tubing or the cable and tubing carrier which reduces the lifetime of the set of the cables and/or tubing or the cable and tubing carrier.